We All Fall Down
by rainingWolf
Summary: "If I die, will you miss me?" "No." A sniffle. "No?" "Of course not! Because if you fall, I'll fall with you! We all go down together!" A pact made and a pact broken. Character death. Requested by The Pearl Maiden. Oneshot.


Requested by _The Pearl Maiden- _a tragedy oneshot where Thor dies suddenly in battle and Loki freaks out

* * *

><p>A flicker of his magic overcame him and all of a sudden he's standing in the middle of a city's ruins, destruction evident as a car nearby him blew up.<p>

He's seeing visions again of the present (his magic sometimes works in mysterious ways even he doesn't know about) and he wonders why he's seeing this particular image when his heart stopped for a moment, leaving him to gag softly in the back of his throat as his enemies came on to the scene; Captain America was thrown against a building and slid down four floors before Iron Man was there, hovering and catching him before the veteran cracked his head on the ground below.

And then he sees a flash of blonde hair and that's when he knew why he's there, a phantom observer in this chaotic landscape.

Before Thor fell backwards and crumpled to the ground, the rest of the Avengers turning sharply with disbelieving and bewildered expressions on their faces, he knew.

His brother- the only person who had ever spared him the pity that others bestowed upon him, the only person who had ever attempted to try to understand him instead of giving up and abandoning him like all the rest of his so called _family _did- was dead.

And he reels back as the images of his brother's body flashes in his mind, the words _he's dead, he's dead, he's dead _echoing in his mind as he tries blinking away the vision and his arms whip around to violently push everything on his desk to the floor, not caring about the experiment bottles that broke, not caring about the multitude of bubbling liquids seeping near his feet.

And as he hears a mournful bellow erupt from the green beast that his brother call, no _had_ called, his comrade-in-arms and he spies the tears being shed from the red head spy's eyes, he sees his brother, strong and regal, a ghostly apparition next to him.

'Loki…'

The person in question jerked away and he's in back in his own body now, panting, as he snapped out of the nightmarish kaleidoscope sweven but the voice in his ears doesn't leave as Thor materialized in front of him, a faint image.

"Wha-" He breathed heavily, in and out, steadily himself even as his mind was racing, comprehending what he just saw. "You're dead."

A laugh from the ghost. "Why yes, brother. That I am."

And then he's snapped, screaming, hands coming up to gesture wildly, as he takes in exactly what's going on, hating the fact that Thor still dared called him 'brother' when they were anything _but _brothers. "What are you _doing_? Why are you _here_? How can you _die_ just like that?" And he gives a rather bleak look towards Thor as his voice winds down to a whisper. "You weren't supposed to die. Not like that. No one but _me _was supposed to kill you."

A sad smile flashed on the spirit's face, a look that was uncommon even in real life, as the blonde's forehead wrinkled a bit. "Did you really think we had forever to fight? An eternity because we are immortal gods?" A shake of his head as his voice turned equally as soft. "I am glad to have met my friends and to die for my comrades is the greatest honour."

A silence before the black-haired man hissed. "Thor. _What are you doing here?_"

A beat. "To say good-bye, my brother."

And his cerulean blue eyes met viridian pine green eyes as the blonde said, "All for one and one for all. My brother and my friend, what fun we've had, what times we shared. We are brothers until the very end."

And then he was gone, his parting words whispering themselves into Loki's ears. "Do not mourn me."

* * *

><p>This was the first time Stark and company were in Asgard but they did not have the heart to explore the glories and beauties this world has to show them. This was not a fun field trip where they could frolic and prance around, not when Banner was still weeping into his hands and Barton looked like a little lost boy who was dumped and left behind.<p>

His heart clenches and, if it was possible, his arc-reactor stopped a beat, as Thor's mother, Frigga, gave a wail before bending over, collapsing onto herself, her hand reaching out to touch her son's face.

The second the God of Thunder had fallen, rain, hurricanes, and storms occurred around the world, as if lamenting about the loss of their ruler and was stopped when a beam of light shot down near their gathering over Thor's body, revealing the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

The Lady Sif took one look at the situation and blood leaked out of her mouth as she bit down on her lips hard, preventing a scream that threatened to tear out of her throat, and turned towards Fandral, burying her face into his chest. Fandral paled until he almost looked sickly and gripped the woman tightly by the shoulder and it was Hogun who stepped forward, his face struggling to not show emotions, as he said thickly, "Come. Odin Allfather is waiting for us."

Volstagg slithered forward to take Thor's body away from Rogers's limp hands, muttering, "Oh my dear friend…"

They all stepped forward as the Bifrost beamed them to Asgard and they were greeted by an ashened faced Heimdall who stepped forward to bow towards the fallen monarch. His head on the floor as he kneeled, he was called back to his feet when Odin Allfather arrived, Frigga at his heels, an escort around them.

And that's where they were now, Frigga overcome with uncontrollable sobs as Odin Allfather's face turned a hundred years older at the sight of his heir's body.

As Allfather's rough hands came up to clasp his wife's shaking shoulder, his words were steady and laced with unbridled emotions. "Every man dies- not every man really lives. I am proud to say that my son, Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, is one of those men who have lived to the fullest of life's extent." He looked up to send a world weary gaze over the group of Earthlings.

"He died with love, honour, and bravery in his heart and joy on his lips and that is more than I can say of most men."

And a shiver ran down the Avenger's spines as Odin Allfather stood up, his bulky figure seeming to hide the sun, shadowing everything as coldness emanated from him. "My son has died and his death will be avenged. A God's bless on the person who had done this atrocious deed for when he is found, there will be nothing in this world, nor in any of the other worlds, that can hold back my wrath."

* * *

><p>"I don't know where he came from. I don't even know who <em>he <em>is! And for the last time, it wasn't Loki who killed Thor!" An exasperated sigh escaped Rogers's lips and he shot a desperate look towards Barton, hoping he'd understand his dire need to get the questioner to _back the hell away from him. _

The archer pulsed his lips together before standing up to cross the room. "Hey!"

The Asgardian guard turned around and was sent a death look by Barton. "The man obviously can't answer your questions so why don't you get off your own ass and _do _something instead of asking us about who or what the hell offed Thor!"

Very nice, Rogers thinks, you make a fine negotiator Barton. But he could not help his head from nodding to what the archer said. It's been two days since they've stayed in Asgard, the city bells giving off a resounding 'gong' every hour of the day as the three day mourning period was installed. The city was decked with purple, gold, and black, the colours of mourning. (1)

Every last one of them had been questioned together and separately on the identity of the culprit but none of them could answer. And no, it was not Loki who had dealt the final blow towards the God of Thunder even though Allfather scoffed at that, as his wife looked on with a distressed look.

It had just happened too fast, the black shadow moving quickly, at an inhumane pace. All of a sudden, Thor was there, the next, he was sailing through the air as if tossed like a rag doll. The best they came up with was Natasha's answer that 'it was someone or something not of our world.'

Their responses did not satisfied the Allfather who spent his times awake at Heimdall's side, peering down into the Bifrost, as if he could spy the criminal if he stared intently enough. Frigga was left alone in the palace, Lady Sif never leaving her side, as both women comforted each other.

Rogers give another sigh as the guard stood up and walked out of the room in jerky motions. "Clint, you could've worded that better…"

A snort from the archer. "No. We've been stuck here for the past two days when we could do so much more back home. I'm _sick _of all the whispers and the taunts and their _looks_-" He choked off as Banner, Natasha, and Stark enter the room, earning questioning looks when he breathes nosily through his nostrils.

"I just want to go _home._"

Natasha walked forward, a sad look on her face, as she clasped her hands with Barton's, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know…"

And silence filled the room as the city's bell rang, a deep gong vibrating through the air in beat of their own hearts.

* * *

><p>He was never this messy, the black haired man mused to himself, as he gathers his armour and fits it on himself, the suit fitting him like a second skin, sliding quickly until he fastens them together with steady hands. Twisting around to stretch out his limbs, his feet hits one of the numerous books strewn around the room and he sworn when his elbow hits a nearby lamp.<p>

A wave of his hand and everything slid back to its proper place and he steps back when a parade of books flew to the bookshelf, fitting one after another back into the cabinet.

Glancing around the room one last time before the magic in his blood hummed and he was enveloped in a green light, he had never felt this prepared to kill before.

* * *

><p>Heimdall stiffened as he felt a presence in Bifrost bridge before the actual physical being appeared next to him and he turns, his sword in his hand, as he eyes Loki Odinson, no it is Loki Laufeyson now, standing in front of him, cutting a imposing figure in his battle armour.<p>

Hefting his sword up, his golden eyes narrow as Loki step forward to say in a low tenor, "I request an audience with Odin Allfather."

A beat. "You dare-"

A sharper tone now but his voice didn't rise as Loki looked Heimdall in the eyes. "I know the identity of my bro- of Thor's killer."

The guardian's sword lowered an inch. "How do I know you speak the truth?"

A blink and Loki's eyes flashed for a second before it subsided. "Trust me when I say this, I love Thor more than any of you. Someone must pay for his death and I know the person who has to pay the price. Now you _will _bring me to Allfather."

A clear threat; Heimdall's pride curdled in his chest but the feelings in Loki's words were heartfelt and he felt no treason in the young man's voice. Indeed, the green-eyed man's fists were clenched tightly on his spear and his jaw was pointed outwards.

And the golden-eyed guardian is reminded of a time when a younger Thor and an even younger Loki would crowd around him, begging for stories about the other worlds, about what he has seen with his eyes.

And he gives a sigh as he tucks his sword back into its scabbard and beckons for Loki to follow him. "Come. I will bring you to the Allfather."

A nod of acknowledgement from the young man and they both turned to walk across the Bifrost bridge and to Heimdall, it felt like one of the longest journey he had ever taken.

* * *

><p>Banner was woken up when he heard the rustling of clothes and he cracks an eye open to see Barton tucking his boots on, his hair frazzled as his other hand reached out to shake the doctor awake.<p>

"Mmmm… what is it," Banner grumbles before sitting up only for his shirt to be tossed into his face, courtesy of Barton.

The archer slung his arrows and bows across his back, looking outside the window every five seconds, his face strained as he said, "Loki is here."

Banner's breath shot out of him as he digested what Barton said. "What?"

A grim look overcame the blonde's face as he looked away from the window towards Banner. "He's requested an audience with Odin."

And this time, it was Banner who was scrambling off the bed, reaching for some trousers as he flattened his hair with one hand and buttoned his shirt with the other.

If things weren't complicated before, then they certainly were now.

* * *

><p>Stark was in full Iron Man mood as he stood to the right side of the court with Natasha and Rogers, both of them in full uniform. He relaxed a bit as Banner and Barton come running in to slide into position besides him just as the door open to reveal Heimdall who announced in a grave voice, "Loki Laufeyson claims an audience with you, Odin Allfather."<p>

The guardian steps aside and Stark breathes in sharply as he sees Loki strides in, his pace steady and his face showed no emotions as he stops in front of the Allfather.

There was a collective intake of breath when the Allfather lifts his hand to silence the crowd. "You do not kneel before me Loki Laufeyson."

An eyebrow arched upwards as the person in question said in a sardonic voice, "You do not rule over me." Whispers ran throughout the crowd as the green-eyed man continued.

"I am the mother to Odin's stallion, Sleipnir. I am the father of Fenrir sun-eater and of Hel half-rotted and of Jormungun the world-serpent. I am Loki Scar-Lip, Loki Skywalker, Loki Giant's Child, Loki Lie-Smith. I am Loki, who is fire and wit and hate. I am Loki. Not Loki Odinson. I am under obligation to no one."

Silence reigned the room as the audience holds its breath, waiting for a reaction as Allfather and Loki stared into each other's eyes. Stark shifts and he sees from the corner of his eyes Natasha's and Clint's glances towards each other before they turn forward again with determined looks on their faces.

Odin's voice. "Then why are you here Laufeyson?"

A condescending voice answers him back. "I know the identity of the culprit who killed Thor Odinson in cold blood."

And the courtroom roars to life at Loki's next words. "It is Baldr."

* * *

><p>"That's impossible," Natasha screeches out amidst the yelling of the people around her. No one paid her any heed besides Banner and Barton who turned to her with questioning looks. Rogers also leaned in close to hear what she had to say next.<p>

"Baldr is Loki and Thor's younger brother. But it is said that he died a long time ago and that Loki was responsible for his death."

And then everyone was reminded of when Thor had told them the story of Baldr, the third son of Odin. About how he was the golden child of their family, and how their mother had a prophecy about Baldr's death. Together with the mightiest of Asgard's warriors, they conducted a spell of protection for the child. Any and all weapons would deflect from him and no poison would work on him. Life went on until Baldr had challenged Loki to find a weapon that would pierce through the spell bestowed upon him. And Loki did, firing an arrow dipped in mistletoe towards the boy, killing him.

Stark mutters under his breath as Odin Allfather bang his fist on the arms of his chair, demanding order in the room. "What a fucked up family."

During it all, Loki had not moved a muscle, did not even flinch as guards circle him, and only stared straight ahead at Odin.

When the room was finally quiet, Allfather leaned back against his throne as he fixes a look towards the man who was no longer his son.

"Baldr is dead Loki. You made sure of that. How dare you tarnish his name-"

"I am not lying." Loki garnered everyone's attention as he interrupts Odin's sentence. "I have proof."

Odin's eyes narrowed, as does Stark and Rogers', as everyone stares at Loki. "Where-"

And then a black smoke was drifting up between the tile floors in front of the throne forming to take the shape of a young boy with hair the colour of mild honey and eyes the colour of light pale sky. Materializing fully, the boy turned around to face Odin whose jaw was open, his hand reaching for his spear, Gungnir, even as his eyes widened in amazement. "Baldr?"

A childish voice answers him back. "Hello Father."

Frigga pushes up from her chair, hand to her mouth, as she steps forward. "Baldr? Is that really you?"

Before the boy, ghost, apparition, whatever Baldr actually was, could answer, Loki was behind him, thrusting his spear forward. Frigga gives a little cry as Baldr disappears from sight only to appear two feet away from Loki, wagging his finger.

"Tsk tsk big brother. You're going to have to do better than that." And then he disappeared again to show up next to Rogers who jumped backwards, hands in the air, shield up, unsure of what was going on anymore.

"I thought I killed you the other time. Guess I'll have to try harder this time." And Baldr's hands glowed a strange light and Stark didn't give a second glance towards the boy as he shoves Rogers away from the path. Natasha pulled Stark backwards just as a beam of light erupted from the boy's hands in a straight line towards where Rogers once stood.

An explosion was heard and when they could see again, there was a hole in the wall and bodies littered the pathway that the light had made.

Someone was screaming then and Banner didn't know who screamed before he was being pushed backwards and forwards as the crowd around him surged away from Baldr who looked disappointed that Rogers wasn't one of the bodies lying on the floor.

Guards stormed the room and surrounded the boy as the Allfather bellowed, "Baldr, what do you think you're doing?"

The boy tilted his head as if in confusion. "Killing my enemies of course."

Looks of surprise and utter bewilderment peppered the faces of the ones who still remained in the room. "What?"

Any questioning was cut off as Loki appeared again, twirling his spear and shouting an incantation, and Baldr jumped backwards swiftly just as the tip of the spear hit the spot, a dark mark appearing on the spot where he once stood.

"Why?" As Loki straightened, his eyes were as hard as diamonds and his voice was like steel. "Why did you kill Thor?"

A mad laugh erupted from Baldr as he bent over before abruptly stopping to look upwards in one sharp movement. "Why did you kill me then?"

Not a single person moved nor did anyone utter a word as Loki's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched tightly before answering in a rigid voice. "It was an accident. I did not mean to."

Baldr did not blink as he said in that eerie voice of his, "But you're not sorry." He stated it as a fact, not as a question.

No hesitation in Loki's voice as he stared Baldr in the eyes. "No. I'm not sorry."

And then, both were gone, whirling around and clashes could be heard as they flashed here and there in various fighting positions.

Stark stepped forward, perhaps to help Loki, to stop Baldr, to apprehend both of them, it doesn't really matter, but he was forced to a stop when he hits an invisible wall. "What the-"

Stretching his arms out, his fingers ran over the invisible wall as the others step up towards it with looks of incredulity. Banner whispers, "What the heck is this?"

"Loki does not want anyone to interfere with his fight." Their heads whipped around as Odin Allfather walks down from the dais, Frigga at his side; she was clinging to her husband's arms as her eyes shifts nervously from Loki to Baldr as they danced around the room.

As Loki's green magic became visible and shoots itself towards Baldr, Odin places a hand on the invisible bubble that encased the two fighters inside. "He is serious about this."

And as Loki hits the wall of the confines of the invisible walls due to Baldr kicking him, propelling him several feet back, Odin Allfather takes his cape and helmet off, setting them aside. "All we can do is watch over them."

* * *

><p>Inside the cage, Baldr's mocking voice could be heard as he giggled. "Why are you so angry brother? After all, weren't you the one who wanted to kill Thor?" He dodges a swipe of Loki's spear and skips back several steps. "You weren't sad when I died. What makes Thor so different?"<p>

Loki gave no answer, just put his hand up to shoot green magic towards the boy who ducked down to speed forward into the other's defenses. Reaching up to hold the older's wrists with impossible strength, he whispers, "What makes Thor so _special_?" And an audible snap was heard as he twists Loki's arm, breaking it.

Loki kicked out and Baldr jumped back to avoid the blow. The older stepped away, letting some space between him and the boy as he cradles his left arm. A green glow wrapped around the arm and seconds later, Loki flexed, his arm in a proper position again. This time, it was him who sneered.

"It's _you _who have to do better than that to best me."

A frown niggled at the younger's lips as his eyes clashed with Loki's. "I don't understand. Why do you have to _ruin _everything?" His voice turned into a scream as he blazed forward to meet Loki, glowing white hands meeting glowing green hands. "Why can't you just _die_?"

"Is that what this is about?" Loki's voice seems unnaturally calm even as he slid backwards a step. "Revenge?"

A look into Baldr's eyes was all it took and an explosion rocked throughout the room as both were flung back.

Loki stood up first, hand on his shoulder as he popped it back into place. "But why Thor? He did not deserve death."

A snarl as Baldr picked himself up, hand on his head as a glow stanched the blood coming from a cut. "He deserved everything I did to him! He is not as innocent as you think he is! He did nothing but stood there while he let you shoot me." A gasp was heard and Loki knew it was from Frigga.

"It is only after I fell that he came to me. As if I needed help then!" Spit was flying from the boy's mouth as his eyes glowed. "And now you will follow in his steps."

Loki's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his back collided against the invisible dome he had erected. He felt his rib cracked and from the corner of his eyes, he can see the spider-web like lines he made as Baldr pushes him into the wall even more, hands on his neck.

"You both condemned me to death. It should only be right that you die!" Baldr's hands tightened around Loki's neck as the older bucked and struggled against the hold the boy had on him.

An insane laugh bubbled from Baldr. "Die, die, die, die,_ diediediedie_-"

The maniac chanting stopped as something jolted through him and he reached up to feel blood on his chest, too much blood. He looks down and he's screaming now as he sees the bolt of green magic that laces through his body and into Loki's stomach and he looks into incredibly green eyes as he feels his life seep out of him.

"Farewell my brother. Rest in peace."

And white light engulfed the both of them as the invisible walls around them vanished; the Avengers with Odin Allfather and Frigga surging forward to where the two fighters were.

Baldr was gone now and in place was a wailing baby with brown mousy hair and pitch white eyes. All stopped a feet away from Loki who had a gaping wound on his stomach and his face was pale and sweat and blood was mixing together to form an ever growing puddle on the floor. His chest heaved as he opened his eyes to gesture towards Frigga who stepped forward, eyes brimming with tears.

"The… the child... take him…"

Frigga bent down to pick up the child and she barely hears the next words that came out of Loki's mouth. "His name is Hermoor the brave." (2)

Looking down at the babe in her arms, Frigga's tears slid down her face as Loki's eyes drifted from her to meet Odin Allfather.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the God of Mischief's face as he gasped out, "Did I do it Father? Did I make you proud this time?"

Odin's head bowed down as he said in a dreary sad tone. "No, Loki…"

And before the Allfather could finish his sentence, Loki's chest had stopped moving and his hands had stilled.

As Frigga collapsed onto her knees at the loss of yet another son, Odin Allfather's voice was heavy and thick. "I was _always _proud of you."

* * *

><p>(1) <em>The city was decked with purple, gold, and black, the colours of mourning.<em>—Now I have tried to search for the mourning colours of Norway, Thor being a Norse god and all, and since every culture has different mourning colours; for example, the Western world favours black while the Eastern world favours white; but the Google search came up with nothing. So I combined the colours of royalty, which is purple and/or gold, and black.

(2) _"His name is Hermood the Brave."_—He is another son of Odin in Norse mythology and he called Baldr brother even though he is not truly an Odinson. Servant call him the son of Odin even though he is a mortal hero.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
